


Шанс

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, mermaid au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Чудесное спасение Билли Бонса.





	Шанс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musemm/gifts).



> Почти mermaid AU.

Билли не раз прощался с жизнью. Быть пиратом означало готовность умереть в любую минуту. И таких минут, когда Билли был уверен, что делает последний свой вздох, было довольно много. Но теперь, после падения с бушприта «Эвридики», Билли понял, что все — он исчерпал свою удачу. Какое-то время он все еще пытался цепляться за жизнь, но потом раненую ногу свело, руки устали бесконечно грести, а легкие заполнила соленая вода. Ему стало холодно и спокойно. Страх уступил место покорности судьбе. Билли больше не боролся. Он приоткрыл глаза в последний раз, чтобы увидеть преломленные о воду солнечные лучи, и все вокруг окутала тьма.

Вдруг его нутро едва не взорвалось от внезапной порции воздуха. Билли захрипел, откашливаясь от воды. Уши заложило, глаза щипало от соли, и он не сразу понял, что происходит. Билли попытался поднять руку, чтобы вытереть лицо, но не смог этого сделать. Билли с удивлением обнаружил, что его крепко держат поперек груди, а сам он был настолько обессилен, что не может вырваться. Билли помотал головой, стряхивая с лица капли, и только теперь открыл глаза. Перед ним простиралась водная гладь, слух едва уловил стрельбу пушек, но Билли уже не видел кораблей. Вероятно, его унесло далеко.

Руки на его груди сжали пальцы сильнее. Билли осторожно повернул голову и уперся в мужскую грудь. Кто-то помогал ему плыть. Кто-то спас его. Подняв глаза, Билли удивленно ахнул. Тот, кто держал его на плаву и не давал утонуть, был знаком до боли. Сердце Билли заколотилось чаще.

— Бен? — сипло спросил он, но ответа не последовало.

Приглядевшись, Билли понял, что ошибся. Этот человек был лишь похож на его Бена. Те же черты лица, золотистые волосы и лазурные глаза, только взгляд холоднее. Билли хотел бы спросить, кто он, но вместо этого уронил голову обратно ему на грудь. Он слишком устал.

Билли не знал, сколько времени они плыли. Но когда его нога коснулась дна, он встрепенулся. Незнакомец ослабил хватку, но продолжал приближаться к берегу. Внезапно Билли осенила шальная мысль. Кем бы этот человек ни был, он мог подарить Билли не только шанс на спасение, но и на прощание, которого у них с Беном не было. Они просто не успели это сделать в пылу сражений. Билли собрал остатки своих сил, повернулся и, положив незнакомцу ладони на затылок, притянул к себе.

Его губы на ощупь оказались такими же, как у Бена. Его прикосновения — тоже. Билли вновь был готов поверить, что он и есть его спаситель, но, спустив руки ниже по его телу, вздрогнул. Кожа под его пальцами оказалась холодной и скользкой. Он провел ими еще несколько раз, отчетливо ощущая ногтями мелкие чешуйки. Билли оторвался от губ и пристально посмотрел на загадочное существо. Он не испытывал ни капли страха. Если бы оно желало Билли смерти, то просто оставило бы тонуть под корпусом «Эвридики».

— Кто ты?

Вместо ответа существо едва заметно улыбнулось и сделало небольшое движение всем телом. Из-под воды на мгновение показался огромный рыбий хвост, который вне всяких сомнений принадлежал ему. Билли изумленно вздохнул. Он никогда не верил в сказки, но всегда верил своим глазам. Существо казалось реальным, хотя это было просто невозможно. Равно как и то, что его лицо принадлежало другому. Наверно, Билли совсем сошел с ума.

— Ты так похож на моего друга, — сказал он. Существо медленно кивнуло. — Моего последнего живого друга.

Сказав это, он замолчал, раздумывая, правда ли Бен все еще жив. Билли хотелось, чтобы это было так. Он мало кому сейчас желал добра. Возможно, Бен был единственным таким человеком.

Существо нежно обняло Билли и коснулось губами его лба. Сердце судорожно сжалось, в груди будто разлилось тепло. Это было похоже на давно забытое чувство счастья.

— Он жив, — выдохнул Билли, и существо кивнуло еще раз. — Жив…

Наверно, это было единственным, что могло бы сделать Билли теперь счастливым. Больше у него ничего и никого не осталось. Он с облегчением закрыл глаза, позволяя усталости вновь сковать свое руки и ноги. Ему было все равно. В глазах потемнело, и Билли опять погрузился в забытье,  
***

Очередная наглая волна окатила лицо. В носу защипало от морской воды. Билли фыркнул и открыл глаза. Ладони увязали в песке, волны одна за другой били по спине, и только их шум был единственным звуком, который Билли мог слышать. 

Он был один на этом берегу. Он сразу понял, что это за место. И что, кроме него, здесь нет ни единой живой души.

Живой… 

Бредя вдоль прибрежной косы, Билли то и дело вглядывался в воду. Незнакомца с лицом Бена и рыбьим хвостом видно не было. Наверно, Билли так никогда и не узнает, привиделось ему это создание или пиратские сказки о морских жителях не были сказками. Но его губы все еще хранили память о том прощальном поцелуе с Беном. Поцелуе, на самом деле не было.


End file.
